


Blame

by Aerotah



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst, Drama, Eventual Romance, F/M, Lance/pidge - Freeform, Monsters and Mana, mnm, plance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-29
Updated: 2018-12-29
Packaged: 2019-09-29 17:44:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17207981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aerotah/pseuds/Aerotah
Summary: An accident causes an array of injuries and memory loss.





	Blame

Somedays you take a nice stroll through the woods with your bestfriend/love interest. Others, you find yourself backed into a corner on a cliff hundreds of feet above the ground and being threatened by some really pissed off looking cyclops. 

Unfortunately for Pike and Meklavar, they were dealing with the latter.

"If you would just listen-" Pike was cut off by an angry roar from one of the cyclops. "You're gonna need to drop that attitude if we are going to work this out." He huffed angrily.

Pike held his hand out in front of Meklavar, backing them up some more. "Mek why don't you just give them their thingy back so we can leave, yeah?"

Meklavar narrowed her eyes. "No. Because it's _mine_ and belongs to _my_ family. They're not getting it back. Ever."

Wrong answer.

Faster than they thought possible, one of the cyclops charged them, slamming into them and sending them over the edge of the cliff.

Pike barely had enough time to grab a root sticking out of the side of the cliff _and_ grab Meklavar, but he let out a sigh of relief when he felt her grip on his hand as they hung there.

"Pike, whatever you do, don't let go."

He looked up to see the two monsters standing at the cliffs edge, glaring at them.

"Pike are you listening to me? Don't you dare let go."

He had no choice. They were already reaching for him.

"I'm letting go."

And he did.  
________

Being hundreds of feet above the ground seems a lot smaller when you're being hurtled at the ground at one-hundred miles per hour.

Pike fought to keep his eyes open against the wind blasting him in the face as they fell, looking at Meklavar.

She was screaming, and looked more terrified than she ever had. She probably thought she was going to die. But Pike wasn't going to let that happen.

As quick as he could, he pulled her into his chest and wrapped his arms and legs around her.

"Don't be scared Mek, you're going to be OK." He spoke loudly to her, hoping she would hear. And that she would forgive him.

He twisted them around as best as he could in mid-air so his back was facing the ground. He was going to take the brute of the fall and _hopefully_ live to tell the tale.

He could hardly hear Meklavar screaming no at him before they collided with the ground.

There was a sharp snap in his back and everything went dark.  
________

Meklavar awoke with a groan, pushing herself up into a sitting position and looking around. _where was she?_

The last thing she remembered was getting into a fight with a cyclops who had something of hers, everything else was fuzzy.

"Ah, you're awake." A strange voice came from nearby, and she strained her neck to see who it was. "Careful, don't want to make those injuries of yours worse."

Meklavar furrowed her brows. "Injuries?"

The strange man kept his back turned to her. "Oh of course. No one can fall off a cliff without some injuries. Yours are minor, just a small concussion and a fractured wrist." He turned around and smiled sympathetically. "Your friend didn't quite get that luxury, I'm afraid."

"My...friend?" Who was he talking about?

"Tall skinny cat person? Has a scar over one eye?" The man frowned. "Oh my, you might be worse than I thought.." he cleared his throat and approached her.

Meklavar watched him skeptically as he held out his hand and an orb of light appeared. "I just need you to follow my hand, okay? It'll be over in a tick."  
________

A week had passed and Meklavar still had yet to remember the "friend" the man had mentioned. He told her that she needed to remember him before she could see him, which made no sense to her. Why couldn't she just see him now and get it over with? Why wait?

The man did, however, introduce himself as Corhan. He told her that he had found the two of them on one of his daily walks and took them to his hut to take care of them.

She did remember some things, like most of what her supposed friend looked like, and what he sounded like. She just couldn't remember anything else.

There were times where she could hear his angry yelling and cursing from a different room. That was usually followed by a scream and the sound of things being thrown and shattered against the wall. She tried to ignore it the best she could.

It was on Loredas when she finally remembered him. She remembered when they met as young teens, and all the adventures they went on. And when her family took him in when he lost everything in a fire, and how crushed he was. 

She remembered falling in love with him, and going on a walk one day while trying to work up the courage to tell him. She remembered the two cyclops that came out of no where, and seeing one holding something that belonged to her father. She remembered the fight.

But most importantly, she remembered the fall.

**Author's Note:**

> We're using skyrim days here lads  
> Loredas = Saturday


End file.
